


True Mastermind

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, I'm not sorry, M/M, Mastermind!Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true mastermind completely blows everyone's expectations out of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort-of angst and it's different than what I usually write. I wasn't exactly sure how to write Mastermind!Naegi, but... I made an attempt. *shot*

                The few remaining students stand around in their spots for the school trial. As they shoot accusations at Monobear, he simply stays silent. Naegi Makoto is nowhere to be found, having died during his execution with no hope of return.

                Those that are still alive and have avoided both the temptation of murdering another to escape and avoiding being murdered themselves are now on their final trial. Either they can leave, or they can die.

                They come to the decision that Junko Enoshima is the mastermind, the one pushing the students into the ultimate despair, but a laugh escapes Monobear and he simply hops out of his seat and stands on the tiled floor. Those that have their backs to him turn around suspiciously with raised eyebrows, watching as smoke fills the area.

                As it clears, the first one to make a sound is Asahina, who immediately slaps her hand over her mouth the second after a loud gasp leaves her. Hagakure’s jaw falls open and his arms drop from where they are crossed from his chest, falling limp by his sides. Fukawa hisses out a, “Y-you?!” Even Togami and Kirigiri seem shocked and are showing a bit of emotion for their stoic personalities.

                The mastermind laughs to himself, tucking his hands into his pullover Monobear hoodie and smirking a bit, a sinister expression flashing beyond his dark eyes. “Me.” The brunette cackles to himself as he steps up to the spot he used to stand in for school trials. He leans on the wooden railing and puts his head in his hand, another cackle leaving his parted lips.

                “We – we were wrong?!” Asahina gasps out, taking a step back because she knows what’s going to happen now; she knows that all of them are going to be executed besides him and Monobear. She looks incredibly scared, facing death.

                The mastermind laughs at that. His eyes shift towards Togami and he smirks devilishly, catching the blonde heir off-guard.

                “Naegi-chi…” Hagakure mutters out dejectedly, and in anger he then yells, “Why was it you?!”

                Naegi smirks at the other and a small “tch” leaves his lips. “Why else?” He replies simply, standing up straight, his hands gripping the railing as he taps his fingers in a rhythmic pattern on the wood, simply because he can. “To induce despair, simply.”

                Everyone freezes in place; Fukawa grips her braids tightly and yanks on them, letting out small groans. He stands gleefully in place, pleased that he has fooled everyone into thinking that he was some innocent and kind-hearted teenager, when in reality, he’s been the one driving them to their deaths, the one working to get rid of the students.

                Of course he’d gotten a little help from Junko, but later seeing her as useless, he made sure he killed her off quickly. He continues to smirk around the group and no one says anything, probably out of shock – they cannot believe it’s the brunette, the one who was supposed to hold the title of Super High-School Level Good Luck.

                The same chain and metal collar that dragged off Leon during the first-ever execution the students experienced drags each one of the students off in-turn. Naegi doesn’t bother to see them all get executed in the same way they tried to execute him, because he doesn’t see it as necessary. Togami is the last to go, and he stands still as Naegi slowly makes his way over to the heir and laces his fingers through Togami’s soft blonde hair.

                “It’s too bad, Togami-kun…” Naegi has completely broken everyone’s expectations of him, and now Togami is the last one standing, the last alive, the last to be crushed on the conveyer belt. The mastermind chuckles yet again to himself, his eyelids fluttering as he stands on his tip-toes to reach Togami and brings their faces closer. He’s no longer the “cute” Naegi everyone has come to know.

                Togami is expressionless and stoic. He doesn’t try to respond to Naegi even if the latter knows that Togami has something to say, some smart-ass remark.

                He continues in a soft murmur. “…you were always my favourite…” The brunette leans in and begins to softly kiss Togami, who doesn’t respond until the mastermind forces their mouths open and their tongues slide over each other, hot and wet. The heir tightly grips Naegi’s coat and then shoves him back, wiping his lips on his sleeve and glaring pointedly at Naegi as he stumbles back.

                “…I assume you don’t want to join me, then?”

                Togami doesn’t say anything.

                He lets the collar snap around his neck and drag him down the hallway without making a sound. Naegi knows he used the last of his beloved pride to stay quiet. Though the others had screamed right before the massive crushing-block hit them, Togami doesn’t make a sound.

                Naegi frowns at that.

                “Too bad.” He repeats as he turns and leaves the room on light footsteps. 


End file.
